Bright Eyes and Brighter Nights
by bigclaws
Summary: Despite the wars that they triumphed over, the brutal pasts that the two endured, the hardships seen time and time again, there was one thing that Glory and Deathbringer couldn't have been any less prepared for: parenthood.


**Prologue**

The day had started out as routine as possible, all things considered. It was the day that Deathbringer was to go check on the Nightwing Metropolis deep within the rainforest, to ensure that everyone was well and that there hadn't been any turmoil among them. It was always an easy task, taking no more than a couple hours at most, before he could return to his queen. Besides, what of the Nightwings who hadn't deemed him a traitor or got over it made for great company! He didn't mind the Rainwings, of course, but it was nice to be around those who really _got_ him.

Today wouldn't go even remotely as easy as hoped, though.

All it took was one hurried Rainwing with urgent news to turn the peaceful walk into a mad dash, leaving the former assassin ducking through the thick vines and branches clumsily.

If what he was told was true, this was something that by no means he could miss.

"Did she tell you if it was starting?" Deathbringer called amidst labored pants, struggling but managing to desperately keep up with Jambu's effortless racing through the trees. After years in the forest, he'd gotten considerably better at the fast rushes through the forests, but he'd never be as adept with it as those who lived around him.

"I don't think so, but she thinks it's happening soon!" Jambu called back, excited laughter bubbling out of him as he ducked and wove through the branches. "I can't believe it's finally time! I thought I'd never see the day!"

"Me neither!" Deathbringer gave a breathless laugh, barely dodging a winding tree root with a well-timed glide, sinking his claws back into the earth beneath him and rushing along. Nope, no, he can't be stumbling over anythign today, there was no time for that. "You know, we- we really ought to get around to making better paths around here!"

"Probably!" Jambu replied with a grin, stating loud and clear that he was more than likely not listening anymore.

With the two rushing through the forests' twists and turns, it took almost no time to reach the center of the Rainforest Kingdom, the welcoming sight of wide sunbeams and wooden fixtures almost winding up overshadowed from the sheer relief that came with _open air._ No matter how Deathbringer had come to love the forests as a new home, the dense forests could never compare to the feeling of lifting into the air with a strong, confident wingbeat- something he wasted no time in doing the second he was able to. He'd have to apologize later to the baskets of flowers he scattered from a few passerbys, of course, but that was a Future Deathbringer problem.

Nearly colliding with the branch the nursery hung off of, Deathbringer tucked his wings as quickly as he could, having to slump over the strong branch and catch his breath for a moment. He was athletic, sure- he'd been for as long as he could remember- but a full-speed dash like that would've taken everything out of even the most fit dragon.

"Deathbringer!" Glory's ever-familiar voice called hurriedly from the nursery they'd fashioned, hushed but insistent; her tone spoke volumes that he'd barely made it on time. Still on time, he'd have to remind himself, though. "Come on, hurry!"

"Coming, I'm coming!" Deathbringer called back, just as quiet, sliding carefully into the wide hammock and winding around the edge. His heart thrummed like a drum in his heart, and one look at the flickering colors on Glory's scales could very much say the same thing. Neither was even remotely prepared, despite all the time they'd had to prepare for this day to come.

The two were terrified, and yet, filled to the brim with excitement.

Lying swaddled between the two sat what'd been an initial horrifying concept, but quickly became both dragons' whole world in the matter of months: a small, oblong egg, freckled with small, silver spots. The center of their world, since it'd been lain, and an object of anxiety all the same.

And now, as of merely an hour ago, it now sported hairline cracks on the surface.

"Do you think they need help?" Deathbringer asked quietly, lying his head down to get a better look at the egg, his voice heavier with worry than it had been in a long while.

"No, hatchlings have one thing to do- to _hatch,_ " Glory insisted with a whisper. After a small, thoughtful pause, though, she leaned forward, craning her long neck down to look closer at the egg as well. "...Right? They shouldn't need help, should they?"

"I don't know, I don't think so," Deathbringer murmured, frowning gently. Tentatively, he lifted a claw, lighting it over the egg's cracked surface. "Maybe I should just open it a little-"

Before he could so much as finish the thought, though, another quiet crack resounded from the egg. It wobbled with exertion from within, rolling lightly, before another crack broke the silence it's parents fell to.

One after another, though, the cracking sounds came. It felt like it lasted only seconds, but at the same time, _years,_ with more of a struggle than would put Glory nor Deathbringer to any kind of ease.

Until, finally, a small, blunt snout poked through the shell.

Little by little, tiny claws pulled apart the eggshell, tiny squeaks and chirps of effort coming from the hatchling within. It didn't take too much longer before the new face revealed itself to the world: a dark grey dragonet, slightly pale by Nightwing standards, dropped it's small head out of the egg, it's fins of Rainwing heritage spreading out on instinct.

With a bit more effort, droopy, fragile wings wriggled out of the shell, tiny silver scales underneath shining in the daylight. Among the scattered stars shone waves of color, a vibrant galaxy of mixed emotions flashing on its wings: orange-tinted purples, soft blues, lavenders, yellows, indigo danced through the hybrid's scales, speaking volumes louder than any words.

Ever-so-softly, with the most care she'd ever done anything in her entire life, Glory scooted closer, softly pulling the wriggling hatchling to her.

"Hello," She spoke softly, hardly knowing what else to say to the bright-eyed child that chittered at her. What _did_ one say, when such a small, precious creature came into the world? Soft pink colors flashed along her spine, slowly but surely drowning out the yellow that'd lingered on her scales.

"Welcome to the world, little one," Deathbringer practically cooed, sidling up beside Glory easily, a warmth bubbling in his chest that he'd only felt a few times in his life. "We ought to get you a name, huh? You worked so hard to get out of there, it's the least we can do."

A little croon of interest was given in response from the small dragonet, tiny claws lifting to paw at Deathbringer's snout, patting and scratching gently, as if investigating every little ridge of his scales.

"That sounds like an agreement to me," Glory murmured, her voice still quiet. Though her hands were occupied, she moved her tail to wind around her mates' own, giving it a small squeeze. A gesture of solidarity, and more love than words could voice right now. "What should…" A small glance over the child's scales gave the answer she looked for, leaving her speaking up again. "Her name be?"

"Hm," Deathbringer gave a thoughtful hum, tossing Glory a playful smile. "Glory? It's a good one."

"That one's taken," She replied, nudging him gently.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked, giving a warm chuckle.

"What about…" Glory trailed off, contemplating that for a solid few seconds. She'd been puzzling over names shortly after the egg was lain (after the initial panic, of course, but that was a given), but she was never able to settle on one. Deathbringer had never managed to come up with anything, either- he'd never really had a knack for names, but that was beside the point.

With a bit of digging, though, the thought came to her. As effortlessly as scattering sand off stone, the perfect name arose to the surface of her mind, as though it's always been there, waiting for her to _genuinely_ go looking for it.

"Firefly," Glory decided with a heartfelt whisper, lifting her clawed hand to brush delicately over the dragonet's head. "Her name is Firefly."

"Firefly?" Deathbringer parroted gently, looking from Glory to the dragonet, unable to help the smile that rose to his face. The perfect name for the newest addition to the family- _his_ family. Something that had been foreign to the two, but something they built together: at first, with friends, and now, with a daughter to call their own.

"...It's perfect," Deathbringer whispered. "Welcome to the family, Firefly."


End file.
